


As I’m Leaving

by Tsarcasm (Syberina5)



Series: Block of Wood [9]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syberina5/pseuds/Tsarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Just walk away.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I’m Leaving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KayCeeCruz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayCeeCruz/gifts).



> So forever ago [](http://freakykat.livejournal.com/profile)[**freakykat**](http://freakykat.livejournal.com/)—to whom this is of freaking course whole-heartedly dedicated—wrote a brilliant piece called _As I’m Leaving_ featuring the lyrics from [David Gray’s similarly titled song](http://www.stlyrics.com/lyrics/ladder49/asimleaving.htm). While I am inspired by both, they are not what inspired this. [This](http://community.livejournal.com/caveat__lector/30037.html) is, or rather the first line: “The day when Justin leaves Brian for the eleventh time is soggy.” I’ve been noticing for a while a particular dichotomy: Justin leaves Brian but could never possibly leave Brian. This is kind of how I’ve been trying to work it all out in my own head—since I haven’t seen much of the show but read a shit ton of fic (best not to ask; it will only make this note longer) it has been intriguing me even more than the very differing opinions of Michael and Ethan. On with the show.

He tells himself to just walk away. If he doesn’t he’ll pop Brian in the fucking face. Smash his perfectly proportioned, gamine nose, split his seemingly-unplump-but-actually-quite-lush lips mixing their rich desert pink with the rusty sienna of blood, and leaving him with a crooked, hooked nose only a Roman could be proud of, breaking up, denting the smooth roll of his mouth.

Just walk away.

Because somewhere along the line they both accepted that Justin couldn’t actually leave. Brian has too many of the pieces of him. Vice versa.

However many times he went however far was just a walk.


End file.
